bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Vilantor Gear
Vilantor Gear (original version ) is a turbine-like Bakugan Battle Gear. It is used by Jesse Glenn. Information Description Vilantor Gear is a Battle Gear consists of two large jet engines that help lift heavy Bakugan off the ground to wage their attack by swooping down from a high altitude. Additionally, two large containers support six fire blasting barrels which shoot out energy attacks. The attacks use tornado typhoon with lightning strike. It is Plitheon's Battle Gear. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Vilantor Gear first appeared in episode 6 and was used by Jesse Glenn. It was used to battle Fabia and Aranaut and succeeded in beating Aranaut. It then appeared in episode 11, to help Plitheon fight Neo Ziperator and Hawktor and helped Plitheon win the final round. In episode 18, it appeared defeating Aranaut and Coredem in the first round of Plitheon and Linehalt's tag battle. Throughout episodes 37-38, it was used by Plitheon under hypnosis. ; Ability Cards * Vilantor Gear Cyclotron: '(''Sonic Gear Cyclotron): Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card even if it is later opened and subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * '''Vilantor Gear Nirvana'' (Sonic Gear Nirvana): Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Vilantor. Game Its Gold version has 80 Gs, its Silver version has 80 Gs, and its Copper version has 90 Gs. Its abilities benefit Darkus and Aquos attributed Bakugan. It looks like a jet turbine when folded up and when unfolded appears to be a series of jet turbines. The closed turbine shape makes Vilantor currently the longest Battle Gear available. It is also currently the only Battle Gear that has to have the part to connect it to a Bakugan pulled out. It looks similar to Battle Turbine and Lashor. ; Reference Card * '''Darkus': All abilities your opponent plays in a battle with Vilantor Gear are removed from the game. * Aquos: Swap the Gate Card with any in your enemy's used pile. Bakugan Dimensions Ability Sonic Shield: A defensive ability that lasts 2 charges, unlike other Battle Gear that last through 1. Trivia * In the Anime it can open straight, while in the game, it's at a slant. * Vilantor Gear is the first Gundalian Battle Gear that used a level 2 class ability in Gundalian Invaders. * It was called Sonic Gear from episode 18 onward. * It is so powerful that it only lost one round. (it took Neo Ziperator, a Bakugan with the Element to defeat it for one round.) * In ball form, It looks similar to Lashor and Battle Turbine. * It acts and looks similar to Daftorix from Mechtanium Surge. Gallery Anime VilantorGearSmallForm.jpg|Vilantor Gear (small form) Plitheon Vilantor Gear.jpg|Plitheon with Vilantor Gear in ball form Plitheon Vilantor Gear 2.jpg|Plitheon equipped with Vilantor Gear Plt11.jpg|Vilantor Gear using Vilantor Gear Nirvana Plitheon Vilantor Gear 3.jpg|Plitheon with Vilantor Gear Plitheon VG Cyclotron.jpg|Vilantor Gear using Vilantor Gear Cyclotron Plitheon Ghost Storm.jpg Game GUN_PACK_GREEN_2-2.jpg File:Bakugan-weapons-pack-season-3-gundalian-closed.jpg|Vilantor Gear (closed) File:Phohphos_Vilantor_Gear.jpg|Pyrus Phosphos and Copper Vilantor Gear File:Lumagrowl With Battle Gear.jpg|Vilantor Gear attached to Lumagrowl File:0408001116.jpg|Ventus Helix Dragonoid with Silver Vilantor Gear File:Battle_Gear_Open_HR.jpg|Vilantor Gear File:Mail-1.jpg File:IMG 3979.jpg|Prototype Deluxe Vilantor Gear File:Yhst-50521703093476_2092_489998679-1.jpeg|Vilantor Gear's Reference Card Screen shot 2010-08-02 at 11.00.36 PM.png|Vilantor Gear in BD HNI_0058.JPG|Vilantor Gear Bakupics2 001.JPG|Ventus Sabator equipped with Silver Vilantor Gear ללא שם.png|Vilantor Gear Sonic Shield 0077898885600_500X500.jpg|Vilantor gear Category:Battle Gear Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Weapons